Coeur de Glace
by Suraya2903
Summary: Et si un chevalier comme lui pouvait aimer ? Qui aimerait-il ? Toute petite histoire. Première fic, donnez-moi votre avis. Merci


CŒUR DE GLACE

Cœur de glace, cœur glacé, au premier de tes battements tu seras réchauffé. Cœur de gel, cœur de froid, pourquoi pleurer un malheur que tu t'es toi même crée ? Qui peut savoir qu'au fond de ton cœur tu as froid Qui te libèrera de cette atmosphère que tu as crée pour toi ? Tu es tombé dans un piège dont tu as toi même tressé les mailles, si serrées qu'à présent tu luttes pour t'en libérer.

Dis-le, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, que tu t'es trompé. Avoue, ne serait-ce qu'à moi que ton cœur peut encore aimer. Libères-toi de cette écorce de force et prouves-moi qu'il y a encore un homme derrière cette armure de chevalier.

Froide à ton image, dès que tu m'as vue, tu m'as désiré. Y aurait-il put avoir une autre femme que moi pour t'apprendre à aimer ?

Je t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me connaître. Ne t'inquiète pas, qui je suis, tu le sauras au premier de mes baisers …

Vision éblouissante d'une femme qui s'abandonne pour le plaisir d'un seul regard, nue, complètement nue et belle. La seule femme qu'il a aimé dans sa vie. Ses courbes parfaites et lisses dessinaient un corps sans défaut et elle semblait rire. Elle l'invitait à pénétrer en elle, à découvrir cette nudité qu'un semblant de pudeur la faisait cacher sous un pâle et transparent manteau de diamant. Brûlait en elle le feu de la glace, ce feu qui brûle, qui fait mal, mais qui jamais ne blesse. Elle avait cette beauté envoûtante qui faisait tomber les hommes à genoux pour remercier le ciel d'avoir des yeux qui puissent leur permettre de contempler pareille beauté ; mais elle brûlait le regard comme elle brûlait les sens. Sa peau bien que froide était brûlante. Elle s'abandonnait entre les bras de chaque amant. Mais meurtrière, elle fascinait ses proies pour mieux les perdre, elle se servait de sa beauté pour mieux les attirer, et ce n'est qu'une fois après l'avoir pénétrer qu'ils comprenaient l'engrenage dans lequel ils s'étaient jetés. Ils prenaient peur, tâchaient même en vain de se sauver, mais à son pouvoir, immense, ils ne pouvaient échapper. Meurtrière, oui mais non cruelle, elle se contentait de les bercer contre son sein ; certains même, au seuil de la mort, ont juré l'avoir entendu chanter. Elle prenait les âmes, les berçaient, les réchauffaient de sa froideur et ils s'endormaient tous … pour l'éternité. Et elle pleurait, elle riait, folle parmi les morts, à chaque enterrement elle se levait pour danser.

Pourtant un homme, un seul réussit malgré tout à échapper à sa folie. Cœur de glace, il la défiait. Il posait ses yeux sur elle, venait se repaître de sa beauté. Il la touchait de ses mains privées de sens et de chaleur, il pénétrait en elle mais jamais elle n'avait réussit à le capturer. Etait-il fou lui aussi ? Oui, il était fou d'elle. Elle était sa mère, son amante, son amie. Froide à son image, il était taillé dans la même glace qu'elle, chair de sa chair, sang de son sang. Il avait arraché à son corps à elle de quoi se construire son cœur à lui.

Ah si seulement elle était humaine, si seulement elle était vivante. Mais elle restait de glace, elle aussi et continuait à étendre son mystère sur des centaines de kilomètres à l'est de la Russie. Elle avait un nom et une âme peut-être. Elle s'appelait : Sibérie.

Merveilleuse Sibérie, mille fois comparée au corps d'une femme, mais meurtrière pour qui ne la connaissait pas, pour qui ne la respectait pas.

Et lui avait grandi avec elle, il la connaissait si bien. Folle et meurtrière, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le garder près d'elle. A l'entourer de son cercueil de glace. Constamment, il se plaisait à la narguer. A la pénétrer sans jamais se retrouver prisonnier. Il riait des efforts déployés, flatté qu'elle le considère comme une proie de valeur. Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser un homme comme lui. Petit à petit, il avait apprit à l'apprivoiser, à la défier et à vaincre là où tout autre s'était écroulé.

Chevalier des glaces, son seul amour allait vers celle qui ne parvenait pas à le dompter. Ils étaient taillés dans le même marbre.

Pourtant, un jour, il le savait, elle l'aurait. Mais ce ne serait pas sa victoire à elle. Il viendrait s'offrir de lui-même. Ultime victoire !

Elle ne l'aura pas emprisonné, il viendra de lui-même se perdre dans le reflet de sa beauté. Et elle déposera les armes, en bonne perdante, elle lui offrira son cercueil, préservant à jamais la beauté du seul amant qui lui serait refusé.

Un vent se déchaina, faisant voler autour de ses épaules les longs cheveux de ce chevalier fort et beau entre tous.

Il entendait son appel désespéré, supplique silencieuse à sa reddition. « Laisse-moi la victoire », sembla t'elle supplier. « Juste une fois, laisse-moi la victoire ».

Camus sourit en entendant cette plainte. Il se gorgeait de cette vision de son ultime amante désespérée de ne pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui. Il jouait. Il jouait avec elle depuis des années. Incapable en lui-même de résister à la beauté de cette force magnifique.

« Un jour, lui promit-il en souriant, un jour … mais pas aujourd'hui. »


End file.
